pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ptd/Sams Blog and SAFARI Zone
Hey guys here is sam's blog or go here to and dan games Sam and dan games to read it or play PTD or HTP. Should Shadows earn more experience like shinies? Yes, they should earn more like shinies! No, they should earn less experience so they are different! Also this week ill start doing news and comics and some art in my user page. This is an exciting week here at Sam and Dan Games! Safari Zone is coming! SEVEN new pokemon to catch! Tons of new moves, new evolutions, new level and more! I also just released version 5.5, it has a new gym level Fuchsia Gym, a new mystery gift pokemon, Grimer, new achievements and a new ability. I added the swf, apk, and exe. So go ahead and play that and enjoy the level. We are still searching for our programmer so read below if you are interested in applying. This programmer position will let you work with Dan, Kevin and I on all the latest projects that we have here on Sam & Dan games have going. Be a part of our team! We are in need of programming in pretty much all the areas of game development so if you are an expert in gameplay, interfaces, or tool building apply today! Here are the requirements. *Must be 18 years or older. *Must have at least a year experience using Action Script 3. *Must have mastery of OOP. *Must have Adobe Professional CS5.5 or compatible software. *Must have a passion for Gaming. *Must speak and write fluent English. These next ones are things are pluses that will make you more likely to be considered: *Have published a successful Action Script 3 Flash game on the web. *Have worked on a published game using different languages and engines. **C++, Java, C# So there you go, like the artist position this is a paid position. Here is what we want to know from you: *Email to sotero86@gmail.com with subject "Programming Job Opening for SnD Games" (Can you follow simple instructions?) *Your experience in programming: What languages, how long, etc (Do you meet the requirements?) *Examples of your work: Published games, tools, widgets, etc (Do you have any of the plusses that we are looking for) *Why you want to work with us? and why should we pick you? (We want to see your passion!) So let the search begin! I'm looking forward to the applications! Weekly Progress for PTD: New Story Level (0%) - Safari Zone! New Pokemon to Catch (0%) New Achievement (0%) New Ability (0%) New Mystery Gift (0%) Pokemon Center new look (70%) New Multiplayer features (0%) Rework Daily Code prizes (0%)- This is coming thanks to all your feedback! Weekly Progress for HTD: None yet I promise this week I will finish the Pokemon Center Look! I will keep updating this blog post during the week as I finish things. Also look forward to the PTD Firstlook video made my GraphicForce! Let me know what you think! What would you like better? Shiny's level 72 and a shadow as top prize Lots more shiny The first option will have a shaodw pokemon and Shiny level 72 The second will have only shiny, But LOTS more. Thats it for this week, Bye Category:Blog posts